Europska unija
Europska unija (kratica EU), jedinstvena je međuvladina i nadnacionalna zajednica europskih država, nastala kao rezultat procesa suradnje i integracije koji je započeo 1951. godine između šest država (Belgije, Francuske, Njemačke, Italije, Luksemburga i Nizozemske). Europska unija formalno je uspostavljena 1. studenoga 1993. godine stupanjem na snagu Ugovora o Europskoj uniji (poznatiji kao Ugovor iz Maastrichta). Europska unija danas broji 28 država članica. Prostire se na 4.381.324 km2, a broji oko 508 milijuna stanovnika. Prva država koja će vjerojatno izaći iz Europske unije je Ujedinjeno Kraljevstvo čija vlada je 29. ožujka 2017., nakon referenduma održanog u lipnju 2016., podnijela zahtjev za razdruživanje Ujedinjenog Kraljevstva od Europske unije. Razvoj * 19. rujna 1946. - govor Winstona Churchilla u Zürichu. Prijedlog za formiranje Sjedinjenih Država Europe * 9. svibnja 1950. - Robert Schuman, francuski ministar vanjskih poslova predlaže ujedinjavanje francuske i njemačke industrije ugljena i čelika pod zajedničku vlast. Taj dan se uzima kao Dan Europe *18. travnja 1951. - u Parizu je potpisan Pariški ugovor o osnivanju Europske zajednice za ugljen i čelik. Ugovor je stupio na snagu 25. srpnja 1952. godine. Prvi predsjednik Visoke vlasti Jean Monnet *3. lipnja 1955. - Druga Visoka vlada. Predsjednik René Mayer. *25. ožujka 1957. - potpisan Rimski ugovor o osnivanju Europske ekonomske zajednice i Europske zajednice za atomsku energiju * 1. siječnja 1958. - Rimski ugovor stupio na snagu. Konstituirana Komisija i izabran prvi predsjednik Walter Hallstein * 13. siječnja 1958. - Treća Visoka vlada. Predsjednik Paul Finet. * 19. ožujka 1958. - održana prva sjednica Europskog parlamenta. Prvi predsjednik Robert Schuman. * 15. rujna 1959. - Četvrta Visoka vlada. Predsjednik Pietro Malvestiti. *22. listopada 1963. - Peta Visoka vlada. Predsjednica Rinalda Del Bo. * 8. travnja 1965. - potpisan Sporazum o udruživanju organa EEZ-a, Europske zajednice za ugljen i čelik te EUROATOM-a. Ugovor je stupio na snagu 1. srpnja 1967. Od potpisa ugovora u upotrebi je naziv Europske zajednice za oznaku spomenutih triju zajednica. *8. ožujka 1967. - Šesta Visoka vlada. Predsjednik Albert Coppé. * 1. srpnja 1968. - uspostavljena carinska unija * 1. siječnja 1973. - prvo proširenje: u Zajednicu pristupaju Velika Britanija, Danska i Irska * 1. siječnja 1981. - drugo proširenje: u zajednicu pristupa Grčka * 23. veljače 1982. - Grenland istupa iz Zajednice, s kojom je bio vezan preko Danske * 1. siječnja 1986. - treće proširenje: Španjolska i Portugal pristupaju Zajednici * 17. veljače 1986. - u Bruxellesu potpisan Jedinstveni europski akt. Revizija i dopuna Rimskog ugovora. Stupio je na snagu 1. srpnja 1987. * 7. veljače 1992. - potpisan Ugovor o Europskoj uniji u Maastrichtu (stupio na snagu 1. studenoga 1993.) * 1. siječnja 1995. - četvrto proširenje: Austrija, Švedska i Finska pristupaju Uniji * 17. lipnja 1997. - potpisan Ugovor iz Amsterdama. Stupio na snagu 1. svibnja 1999. * 1. siječnja 1999. - počela treća etapa Ugovora o Ekonomskoj i monetarnoj uniji * 11. prosinca 2000. - potpisan Ugovor iz Nice * 1. siječnja 2002. - uvođenje eura, jedinstvene europske valute, u 12 država tzv. eurozone * 1. svibnja 2004. - peto proširenje: u Uniju ulazi 10 novih država članica * 1. siječnja 2007. - završetak petog proširenja: u EU ulaze Bugarska i Rumunjska. Slovenija uvodi euro kao sredstvo plaćanja. Službeni jezici unije postaju i bugarski, rumunjski, te irski. Bugarska ćirilica postaje jednim od službenih pisama (uz latinicu i grčki alfabet). * 1. siječnja 2008. - Cipar i Malta uvode euro kao sredstvo plaćanja * 1. siječnja 2009. - Slovačka uvodi euro kao sredstvo plaćanja * 1. prosinca 2009. - stupio na snagu Lisabonski ugovor * 1. siječnja 2011. - Estonija uvodi euro kao sredstvo plaćanja * 1. srpnja 2013. - šesto proširenje: Hrvatska pristupa Uniji * 1. siječnja 2014. - Latvija uvodi euro kao sredstvo plaćanja * 1. siječnja 2015. - Litva uvodi euro kao sredstvo plaćanja * 29. ožujka 2017., nakon referenduma održanog u lipnju 2016., vlada Ujedinjenog Kraljevstva podnijela zahtjev za razdruživanje od Europske unije. Članstvo u Europskoj uniji Države članice Europska unija od 1. srpnja 2013. godine ima 28 zemalja članica: Države kandidati Države potencijalni kandidati Proširenja Europske unije mini|desno|200px|Proširenja Europske unije Države utemeljiteljice - Europsku zajednicu za ugljen i čelik osnovalo je šest država potpisnica Ugovora iz Pariza 1951. godine - Francuska, Njemačka, Italija, Belgija, Nizozemska i Luksemburg. Rimskim ugovorima 1957. godine iste su države osnovale Europsku ekonomsku zajednicu te Europsku zajednicu za atomsku energiju. Prvo proširenje - 1973. godine članicama Europske zajednice postale su Velika Britanija, Danska i Irska. Drugo proširenje - 1981. godine Grčka postaje članicom Europske zajednice. Grčka je Sporazum o pridruživanju s EZ-om sklopila još 1961. godine, međutim u punopravno članstvo ušla je gotovo 20 godina kasnije, jer je u međuvremenu došlo do promjene režima vojnim udarom (1967.), što je usporilo njezin ulazak u EZ sve do uspostave demokracije 1974. godine. Treće proširenje - 1986. godine u članstvo Europske zajednice ulaze Španjolska i Portugal. Ove dvije zemlje izrazile su interes za članstvo u EZ-u još 1960-ih godina, međutim u članstvo su primljene nakon uspostave demokratskih političkih sustava koji su zamijenili ranije autoritarne režime te nakon prevladavanja gospodarskih teškoća. Četvrto proširenje - 1995. godine Europska unija prima u članstvo Austriju, Finsku i Švedsku. Peto proširenje - 1. svibnja 2004. godine bilo je po mnogome značajno. To je prije svega najveće proširenje Europske unije, kojim je EU dobila novih 10 država članica - Cipar, Češka, Estonija, Latvija, Litva, Mađarska, Poljska, Slovačka, Slovenija i Malta. Nastavak petog proširenja - 1. siječnja 2007. godine Europskoj uniji pristupile su Rumunjska i Bugarska. Šesto proširenje - 2013. godine u punopravno članstvo Europske unije ulazi Hrvatska. Buduća proširenja - Zemlje kandidati su: Albanija, Crna Gora, Makedonija, Srbija i Turska Potencijalni kandidati su: Bosna i Hercegovina i Kosovo. U slučaju objedinjenja Moldavije s Rumunjskom i ta bi država postala dio EU (na isti način kao i bivša DR Njemačka) što je opcija koju je 2010. zagovarao tadašnji predsjednik Rumunjske.Moldavci na mala vrata ulaze u EU Kriteriji za članstvo Na sastanku Europskog vijeća u Kopenhagenu, održanom u lipnju 1993. godine, postavljena su tri kriterija (tzv. kopenhagenski kriteriji) koje svi budući kandidati moraju ispunjavati u punopravno članstvo. To su: * politički - stabilnost institucija koje osiguravaju demokraciju, vladavinu prava, poštivanje ljudskih prava i prava manjina i prihvaćanje ciljeva Unije * gospodarski - postojanje djelotvornog tržišta gospodarstva te sposobnost tržišnih čimbenika da se nose s konkurentskim pritiscima i tržišnim zakonima unutar EU * pravni - usvajanje cjelokupne pravne stečevine EU (acquis communautaire). Iako je prihvaćanje pravne stečevine EU važno, još je važnije osigurati učinkovitu provedbu i primjenu kroz odgovarajuće administrativno ustrojstvo. Stoga je na sastanku Europskog vijeća u Madridu 1995. godine postavljen četvrti kriterij kao preduvjet za članstvo (tzv. madridski kriterij): * administrativni - prilagodba odgovarajućih administrativnih struktura s ciljem osiguranja uvjeta za postupnu i skladnu integraciju. Institucije Europska unija ima vrlo složen sustav institucija. Prema članku 13. Ugovora o Europskoj uniji, institucije Europske unije su:Konsolidirana inačica Ugovora o Europskoj uniji * Europski parlament, * Europsko vijeće, * Vijeće, * Europska komisija ("Komisija"), * Sud Europske unije, * Europska središnja banka, * Revizorski sud. Postoje još i druga tijela i ustanove, te velik broj specijaliziranih agencija Nadležnost Granice nadležnosti Unije uređene su načelom dodjeljivanja, dok je izvršavanje nadležnosti Unije uređeno je načelima supsidijarnosti i proporcionalnosti. Na temelju načela dodjeljivanja, Unija djeluje samo u granicama nadležnosti koje su joj države članice dodijelile Ugovorima kako bi postigla njima određene ciljeve. Nadležnosti koje Ugovorima nisu dodijeljene Uniji, zadržavaju države članice. Na temelju načela supsidijarnosti, u područjima koja nisu u njezinoj isključivoj nadležnosti, Unija djeluje samo ako i u mjeri u kojoj ciljeve predloženog djelovanja države članice ne mogu dostatno ostvariti na središnjoj, regionalnoj ili lokalnoj razini, nego se zbog opsega ili učinka predloženog djelovanja oni na bolji način mogu ostvariti na razini Unije. Na temelju načela proporcionalnosti, sadržaj i oblik djelovanja Unije ne prelazi ono što je potrebno za ostvarivanje ciljeva Ugovorâ. Kategorije nadležnosti Kada je Ugovorima Uniji u posebnom području dodijeljena isključiva nadležnost, samo Unija može donositi i usvajati pravno obvezujuće akte, dok države članice to mogu činiti samostalno samo ako ih za to ovlasti Unija ili u svrhu provedbe akata Unije. Kada je Ugovorima Uniji u određenom području dodijeljena nadležnost koju ona dijeli s državama članicama, pravno obvezujuće akte u tom području mogu donositi i usvajati Unija i države članice. Države članice svoju nadležnost izvršavaju u onoj mjeri u kojoj Unija ne izvršava svoju nadležnost. Države članice svoju nadležnost ponovno izvršavaju u mjeri u kojoj je Unija odlučila prestati izvršavati svoju nadležnost. Pravni sustav Pravni sustav Europske unije specifičan je jer nema značajke pravnih sustava država članica, ali ni značajke sustava međunarodnih organizacija. Stoga ga se najčešće predstavlja kao pravni sustav sui generis, koji se razvija i prilagođava potrebama i specifičnostima europske integracije. Europsko pravo čini ukupnost svih propisa vrijedećih u okviru Europske unije, a običajeno se dijeli na primarno i sekundarno. U primarno pravo ubrajaju se osnivački ugovori, zajedno sa svim sporazumima, ugovorima te odlukama koji mijenjaju i dopunju osnivačke ugovore, te opća načela prava Zajednice. Sve ostale pravne norme temelje se i podređene su normama primarnoga prava. Sekundarno pravo čine pravni akti koje na internom planu usvajaju institucije EU. Ti propisi obuhvaćaju: uredbe, direktive, odluke, mišljenja, preporuke, zajednička stajališta, zajedničke akcije, okvirne odluke, sudsku praksu Europskoga suda. Međunarodni sporazumi kojima se uređuju međusobni odnosi EU i drugih međunarodnih organizacija ili trećih država obično se svrstavaju između primarnog i sekundarnog prava. U europskom pravu djeluju dva načela: načelo izravnog učinka (izravne primjenjivosti), što znači da je ono izravno primjenjivo u državama članicama, te načelo nadređenosti europskog prava nad nacionalnim (prvi put potvrđeno poznatom presudom u slučaju Van Gend en Loos 1963.). Iako govorimo o pravnom sustavu EU, valja naglasiti da on nije jedinstven pravni sustav. Naime, sustav uspostavljen u okvirima Europskih zajednica različit je od sustava u okviru ostalih dvaju stupova EU. Naime, dok sustav EZ-a obilježava nadnacionalnost, kako u pogledu nastanka prava tako i u pogledu njegove primjene, pravni je sustav druga dva stupa sličniji klasičnom međunarodnom pravu. Autonomija država članica, i regulatorna i provedbena, bitno je ograničena u nadnacionalnom stupu Unije, dok su u druga dva stupa države članice i dalje u mogućnosti kontrolirati donošenje i provođenje pravnih pravila. Politike i aktivnosti EU Zajednica ima nadležnost u područjima i u mjeri koju su joj dodijelile države članice prije svega osnivačkim ugovorima. Sa svakom revizijom osnivačkih ugovora države članice su sve više širile nadležnost Zajednice. To je napose uočljivo kada se pobroje sva područja u kojima je Unija do sada donijela ogroman broj propisa, a koji čine dio pravne stečevine EU (tzv. acquis communautaire). Prema osnivačkim ugovorima u pretežnom broju slučajeva nadležnost je podijeljena između Zajednice i države članica, međutim postoje i određena područja koja su u isključivoj nadležnosti Zajednice. Budući europski Ustav taksativno nabraja područja isključive nadležnosti Unije: 1. carinska unija; 2. pravila o tržišnom natjecanju potrebna za funkcioniranje unutarnjeg tržišta; 3. monetarna politika; 4. očuvanje morskih bioloških resursa u sklopu ribarske politike; 5. zajednička trgovinska politika. Carinska politika mini|upright||Oznaka za Schengenski sporazum Carinska politika jedan je od temelja Europske unije. Ona je odigrala ključnu ulogu u stvaranju integriranog unutarnjeg tržišta i zajedničke gospodarske politke. Carinska unija jedan je od stupnja povezivanja i integriranja ka jedinstvenom unutarnjem tržištu. Pojam carinska unija podrazumijeva prostor na kojem ne postoje unutarnje prepreke kretanju robe (što prvenstveno uključuje zabranu carina i pristojbi), a na robu koja ulazi izvana primjenjuju se zajednička pravila, carine i kvote. Carinska unija uspostavljena je 1. srpnja 1968. godine, a stvaranjem unutarnjeg tržišta 1993. godine uklonjena su preostala ograničenja slobodnom kretanju robe. Ekonomska i monetarna unija Ekonomska i monetarna unija (eng. Economic and Monetary Union - EMU) naziv je procesa harmoniziranja ekonomskih i monetarnih politika država članica EU s ciljem uvođenja zajedničke valute - eura. EMU je uređena Ugovorom iz Mastrichta, koji uređuje harmonizaciju u tri faze: * prva faza (od 1. srpnja 1990. do 31. prosinca 1993.): slobodno kretanje kapitala među državama članicama, usklađivanje ekonomskih politika i bliža suradnja ekonomskih politika i suradnja između središnjih banaka. * druga faza (od 1. siječnja 1994. do 31. prosinca 1998.): konvergencija ekonomskih i monetarnih politika država članica (s ciljem osiguravanja stabilnosti cijena i javnih financija), osnivanje Europskoga monetarnog instituta (EMI) i osnivanje Europske središnje banke (ECB). * treća faza (od 1. siječnja 1999.): nepovratno fiksiranje tečajeva i uvođenje jedinstvene valute na devizna tržišta i u elektronička plaćanja, koja prate uvođenje novčanica i kovanica eura od 1. siječnja 2002. Treća faza EMU-a uvedena je 1999. u 11 država članica, kojima su se kasnije pridružile Grčka i Slovenija. Euro do danas nisu uvele tri stare države članice - Velika Britanija i Danska, koje koriste opt-out klauzulu i Švedska, koja je na referendumu u rujnu 2003. godine odbila uvođenje eura, te deset novih država članica. Zajednička poljoprivredna politika Poljoprivreda je od samog osnutka Europske zajednice bila jedna od glavnih tema kao i jedna od glavnih točaka Rimskih ugovora 1957. godine. Poljoprivreda naime se razlikuje od drugih područja gospodarstva, jer su, prije svega, cijene poljoprivrednih proiozvoda jako podložne promjenama, te je stoga bitna uloga vlada u održavanju njihove stabilnosti. Rimski ugovori definirali su osnovne točke Zajedničke poljoprivredne politike (Common agricultural policy - CAP). Načela CAP-a uobličena su na Konferenciji u Stresi 1958. godine. Tri su načela (definirana još 1962.), na kojima se temelji Zajednička poljoprivredna politika: * jedinstveno tržište poljoprivrednih proizvoda, odnosno zajedničko uređenje tržišta - zajedničko reguliranje cijena, isplaćivanja pomoći i pravila konkurencije, harmonizaciju propisa o zdravstvenom osiguranju i administrativnim postupcima, kao i zajedničku vanjskotrgovinsku politiku; * prednost proizvoda Unije pred uvoznim proizvodima i zaštita unutarnjeg tržišta od poremećaja izazvanih nekontroliranim uvozom poljoprivrednih proizvoda s niskim cijenama: * financijska solidarnost: troškovi koji proizlaze iz primjene Zajedničke poljoprivredne politike moraju biti podijeljeni među svim zemljama članicama, bez obzira na njihov nacionalni interes. Od šest proizvoda za koje su početkom 1960-ih godina bile uspostavljene, CAP danas obuhvaća gotovo sve poljoprivredne proizvode ili grupe proizvoda, osim krumpira, meda i nekih alkoholnih pića. Time su postavljeni osnovni instrumenti zajedničkog tržišta poljoprivrednih proizvoda, koji uklanjaju prepreke u unutarnjoj trgovini i održavaju zajedničku carinsku barijeru prema trećim zemljama. Zajednička poljoprivredna politika, unatoč mnogobrojnim pokušajima reformi, i dalje ostaje izuzetno skupa, neproduktivna i nekonkurentna, a cijena poljoprivrednih proizvoda koje plaćaju građani EU znatno je viša od onih na svjetskom tržištu. Pravosuđe i unutarnji poslovi Suradnja u pravosuđu i unutarnjim poslovima uspostavljena je stupanjem na snagu Maastrichtskog ugovora 1993., gdje je označena kao treći stup na kojemu se temelji Unija. Ugovorom iz Amsterdama reorganizirana je suradnja u području pravosuđa i unutarnjih poslova. Schengenski sporazum usvojen izvan pravnog okvira EU uključen je u Ugovore o EU i EZ. Određena područja, poput azila, imigracije, viza i drugih politika povezanih sa slobodnim kretanjem osoba, podvedena su pod prvi stup, odnosno nadležnost Zajednice, što je omogućilo korištenje uobičajenih zakonodavnih instrumenata kao što su uredbe ili direktive. S druge strane, policijska i sudska suradnja u kaznenim pitanjima ostala je u sklopu trećeg stupa i za nju se koriste sljedeći instrumenti: zajednička stajališta (common positions), okvirne odluke (framework decisions) i odluke, konvencije te rezolucije, preporuke, deklaracije, zaključci itd. Zajednička vanjska i sigurnosna politika Zajednička vanjska i sigurnosna politika također je utemeljena stupanjem na snagu Maastrichtskog ugovora 1993. godine. Pet je glavnih ciljeva zajedničke vanjske i sigurnosne politike: * štititi zajedničke vrijednosti i temeljne interese Unije, * ojačati sigurnost EU, * očuvati mir i ojačati međunarodnu sigurnost, * promicati međunarodnu suradnju i * razvijati demokraciju i vladavinu prava, uključujući ljudska prava. Osim toga, jedan je od ciljeva EU osnažiti svoj identitet na međunarodnoj sceni, posebno putem provedbe zajedničke vanjske i sigurnosne politike, uključujući progresivno stvaranje zajedničke obrambene politike što bi moglo voditi zajedničkoj obrani. Proračun Proračun je financijski okvir djelovanja Unije u kojem se iskazuju sve vrste prihoda i rashoda Europske zajednice, uključujući Europski socijalni fond, kao i administrativne troškove zajedničke vanjske i sigurnosne politike te suradnje u području pravosuđa i unutarnjih poslova. EU donosi proračune na razdoblje od šest godina. mini|središte|300px|BDP po stanovniku (2004.), EU prosjek = 100 Ukupna sredstva kojima raspolaže EU ograničena su na 1,24% BDP-a Unije i predstavljaju tek oko 2,5% zbroja nacionalnih proračuna država članica. Sredstva u proračun EU pritječu iz tzv. vlastitih izvora, u koje se ubrajaju: * uvozne poljoprivredne pristojbe, * carine, * udio u prihodima što ih države članice ostvaruju od poreza na dodanu vrijednost i * uplate država članica koje su razmjerne njihovu BDP-u - čine polovicu ukupnih sredstava kojima raspolaže proračun EU. Ostale politike i aktivnosti *borba protiv prijevara *ljudska prava *zdravstvo *znanost i istraživanje *zajednička porezna politika *audiovizualna politika *kultura *razvojna politika *poduzetništvo *zaštita okoliša *vanjska trgovina *regionalna politika *unutarnje tržište *okoliš i ekologija *europska sigurnosna i obrambena politika *vanjski odnosi *energija *obrazovanje, izobrazba, mladi *politika zapošljavanja i socijalna politika *prometna politika *sigurnost hrane *tržišno natjecanje *zaštita potrošača BDP Europske unije i država članica Izvor: CIA World Factbook https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/ee.html Podaci se odnose na procjeni BDP-a za 2011. godinu Stanovništvo i površina EU je do kraja 2006. godine (25 država članica) obuhvaćala 3,973.597 km² (neznatno veća od Indije, čime bi bila 7. najveća država svijeta). Na tom teritoriju ima, prema popisu iz 2001., oko 456 milijuna stanovnika, s prosječnom gustoćom naseljenosti od 115 stanovnika/km². Nakon priključenja Bugarske i Rumunjske 1. siječnja 2007. godine, površina EU-a povećala se na 4.325.675 km², a populacija na 496 milijuna stanovnika. Nakon ulaska Hrvatske u Europsku uniju, 1. srpnja 2013. godine, površina EU-a povećala se na 4.381.376 km², a populacija na 506 milijuna stanovnika.Population on 1 January, Eurostat U slučaju da se u budućnosti priključi i Turska, koja je službene pregovore za priključenje počela 2005., površina EU iznosit će 5.159.209 km² a populacija oko 580 milijuna stanovnika. Prosječni BDP po stanovniku iznosio je 27.000 USD. Najmanji BDP po stanovniku u američkim dolarima imaju Bugarska (7 500), Rumunjska (9 500) te Hrvatska (12 000), a najveći Luksemburg (103 000), Irska (62 000), Danska (53 500) i Velika Britanija (40 000). Teritoriji EU izvan Europe : Glavni članak: Prekomorske zemlje i teritoriji Europske unije *Francuska: prekooceanski departmani (départements d'outre-mer - DOM): Francuska Gvajana u Južnoj Americi, Gvadalupa i Martinik u Karibima, te Mayotte i Reunion u Indijskom oceanu. *Španjolska: Kanari u Atlantskom oceanu, Ceuta i Melilla u Africi. *Portugal: Azori i Madeira u Atlantskom oceanu. Napomena: Ceuta, Melilla, Gibraltar i otoci Åland spadaju u EU ali ne u carinsku uniju. Nijedan drugi izvaneuropski teritorij zemalja članica ne spada u EU (kao ni u carinsku uniju): * Francuska: Francuska Polinezija, Wallis i Futuna, Nova Kaledonija, Sveti Petar i Mikelon i nenaseljena područja. * Danska: Grenland, Ovčji otoci. * Velika Britanija: Angvila, Bermudi, Britanski Antarktički teritorij, Britanski Indijskooceanski teritorij, Britanski Djevičanski otoci, Kajmanski otoci, Falkland, Montserrat, Pitcairnovo otočje, Sveta Helena (zatim Ascension i Tristan da Cunha), Južna Georgia i Otočje Južni Sandwich, baze Akrotiri i Dhekelia na Cipru i otoci Turks i Caicos. Osim toga, teritoriji britanske krune Guernsey, Jersey i otok Man (koji ne spadaju u Veliku Britaniju) ne spadaju u Europsku uniju, ali spadaju u carinsku uniju. Izvori Vanjske poveznice *EUROPA - Službeni portal Europske unije na hrvatskome jeziku *Vodič kroz informacije o EU Kategorija:Europska unija Kategorija:Međunarodne organizacije